Maleficent
"True Love's Kiss? Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed her that way because there is no such thing." - Maleficent to Diaval. Maleficent is a powerful fairy and is the main character of Disney's Maleficent. Her dead parents were royalty and king and queen of the Moors. Her parents had died protecting the Moors (as told in the Maleficent Movie Ebook). She became the sworn protector of the Moors and ruthlessly guards her land from human invaders. One day, however, she suffers a ruthless betrayal that turns her pure heart to stone. Hungry for revenge, Maleficent cruelly places an irrevocable curse upon King Stefan's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, only to later realize that the child may be the only one who can restore peace, forcing her to take drastic actions that will change both worlds forever. Biography Maleficent’s History Maleficent was born in an enchanted forest kingdom known as the Moors, bordering a human kingdom. Her parents were killed by humans, leaving her as an orphan. One day, she learns from three pixies, Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit that a human peasant boy has been discovered in the Moors. Maleficent immediately leaves to investigate. She finds that the Tree Warriors have cornered the boy in an alcove and demands that he come out of hiding. Reluctantly, he comes out and introduces himself as Stefan, Maleficent orders him to hand over the gem he had stolen from the kingdom. He surrenders the gem and Maleficent tosses it into the water. She escorts him to the border of the Moors where they discover that they are both orphans. Stefan wishes to return to the Moors to see Maleficent again, but she tells him that it is forbidden. Nonetheless, she begins to develop feelings for Stefan and a few weeks later, Stefan returns to see Maleficent and the two develop a close friendship, which as they grow older, develops into romance. On her sixteenth birthday, Stefan gives Maleficent a present: True Love's Kiss. However, over the next several years, Stefan stops coming to see Maleficent. Protector of the Moors With the Moors under threat from the vain and greedy King Henry, Maleficent, the strongest of the fairies, rises to become her homeland's fierce protector. She confronts King Henry and his army at the border of the Moors and warns them not to proceed any further, but her warning is ignored by the soldiers who begin their attack on the Moors. Maleficent calls for help and it's answered by the Forest Army, which includes the Tree Warriors, the Tree Ogres and the Vine Dragon. They stand by her side as she engages the soldiers in a fierce battle. The Forest Army emerges victorious and Maleficent mortally wounds the King, forcing the surviving soldiers to retreat back to their kingdom. Later that night, Maleficent receives a visit from Stefan, who, unknown to her, has become a servant of the King. The King has demanded to be avenged and will name whoever kills Maleficent as his successor to the throne. Stefan tells Maleficent that he has returned to warn her of the King's demands, but she remains unconcerned. They spend the night together and Stefan gives Maleficent, a drink which causes her to fall into a deep sleep as soon as she takes a sip. Stefan then drew a dagger and attempted to kill her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he uses a chain made of iron, a substance which burns fairies, to cut off her wings. He then presents them to the dying King Henry as false proof that she was slain. The next morning, Maleficent awakens to a burning pain on her back and is heartbroken and starts crying in agony upon finding that her wings are gone. Unable to walk properly, she creates a staff from a simple twig then enters an abandoned castle and hides in the shadows, broken and alone. The next day, Maleficent discovers that a farmer has captured a raven and is tormenting the helpless creature. Taking pity on the raven, she transforms him into a man, frightening the farmer who flees. Maleficent approaches the confused man who is disturbed at having his form altered, but realizing that Maleficent saved his life, he apologizes and introduces himself as Diaval. He agrees to be her humble servant and Maleficent gives him his first task: to find Stefan. Diaval infiltrates the kingdom and witnesses Stefan being crowned King. When he reports his sightings to Maleficent, she is infuriated after realizing that Stefan betrayed her so he could become King. She returns to the Moors and becomes the Evil Queen of the Moors, creating a dark and oppressive kingdom. Some time later, Diaval reports to Maleficent and informs her that Stefan and his new wife, Queen Leila, have had a child. Although distressed at the news, Maleficent sees this as the perfect opportunity to extract revenge on Stefan. Her Revenge A royal christening is held for King Stefan and Queen Leila's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, after the dawning of the sun. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit arrive at the christening and with Stefan's blessing, bestow gifts on the young princess, but before Thistlewit can bestow her gift, Maleficent arrives. Still disgusted and enraged over Stefan's betrayal, she informs him that she too will bestow a gift on the child. With no one able to stop her, she approaches Aurora and informs the inhabitants that although the princess will grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her, she will be cursed until the end of time. As before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into an eternal slumber. However, when Stefan begs Maleficent to spare his daughter's life, she also includes that the princess can be awakened from her eternal slumber by True Love's Kiss and that there is no power on Earth that can change it. Maleficent leaves Stefan's castle and returns to the Moors. She then creates an impenetrable wall of thorns around the Moors to keep Stefan's men at bay. Meanwhile, Stefan becomes so terrified of Maleficent's vengeance against him that he has every spinning wheel in the kingdom, burned and locked away in the deepest dungeon of the castle. He also sends Aurora to live with the three pixies who will raise her in secret until after her sixteenth birthday as to protect her from Maleficent. Finding Love and Happiness Again In the tre folletti hanno in programma di crescere Aurora fino al suo sedicesimo compleanno, fingendosi le sue tre zie umane. Malefica si avvicina a una finestra del cottage e cerca di spaventare il bambino, senza risultato. Le noci seccamente di odiarla, chiamandola "Piccola Bestia" prima di andarsene. Nel corso dei prossimi anni, Malefica e Diaval vegliano e con riluttanza osservarono a prendersi cura della principessa da lontano dopo che i folletti si dimostrano incapaci e lottano per vivere come umani. Maleficent usa i suoi poteri per giocare e fare brutti scherzi ai folletti, con suo grande divertimento. Un giorno, incontra un'Aurora di cinque anni dopo averla salvata dalla caduta da una scogliera e si lega a lei prima di rimandarla a casa. Dopo diversi anni, Stefan è diventato estremamente paranoico e ossessionato dalla caccia a Malefica, mandando i suoi uomini a cercarla e ucciderla, ma invano. Stefan ha i fabbri del regno, lavora stancamente per forgiare armature di ferro e armi. La sua ossessione lo fa trascurare sua moglie che presto si ammala gravemente e muore dall'oggi al domani, ma non mostra alcun dolore per la sua morte. Quando Aurora compie quindici anni, trascorre la maggior parte del tempo cercando di esplorare la foresta che circonda il suo cottage, ma non è in grado a causa del muro di spine. I soldati la confondono quasi per Malefica, ma Malefica la salva mettendola in trance addormentata e mostra Diaval in un lupo, con suo grande dispiacere, per sconfiggere gli uomini. Stefan ha i fabbri del regno, lavora stancamente per forgiare armature di ferro e armi. La sua ossessione lo fa trascurare sua moglie che presto si ammala gravemente e muore dall'oggi al domani, ma non mostra alcun dolore per la sua morte. Quando Aurora compie quindici anni, trascorre la maggior parte del tempo cercando di esplorare la foresta che circonda il suo cottage, ma non è in grado a causa del muro di spine. I soldati la confondono quasi per Malefica, ma Malefica la salva mettendola in trance addormentata e mostra Diaval in un lupo, con suo grande dispiacere, per sconfiggere gli uomini. Stefan ha i fabbri del regno, lavora stancamente per forgiare armature di ferro e armi. La sua ossessione lo fa trascurare sua moglie che presto si ammala gravemente e muore dall'oggi al domani, ma non mostra alcun dolore per la sua morte. Quando Aurora compie quindici anni, trascorre la maggior parte del tempo cercando di esplorare la foresta che circonda il suo cottage, ma non è in grado a causa del muro di spina dorsale. I soldati la confondono quasi per Malefica, ma Malefica la salva mettendola in una trance addormentata e mostra Diaval in un lupo, con suo grande dispiacere, per sconfiggere gli uomini. Quando Aurora compie quindici anni, trascorre la maggior parte del tempo cercando di esplorare la foresta che circonda il suo cottage, ma non è in grado a causa del muro di spine. I soldati la confondono quasi per Malefica, ma Malefica la salva mettendola in trance addormentata e mostra Diaval in un lupo, con suo grande dispiacere, per sconfiggere gli uomini. Quando Aurora compie quindici anni, trascorre la maggior parte del tempo cercando di esplorare la foresta che circonda il suo cottage, ma non è in grado a causa del muro di spina dorsale. I soldati la confondono quasi per Malefica, ma Malefica la salva mettendola in una trance addormentata e mostra Diaval in un lupo, con suo grande dispiacere, per sconfiggere gli uomini. Over the next several months, Maleficent allows Aurora to spend more time in the Moors and introduces her to the other fairies and magical creatures. They all grow an immediate liking for Aurora and enjoy her presence in the forest. While Maleficent and Aurora begin to develop a mother and daughter-like relationship. Maleficent also begins to lose her malevolence and become benevolent once again after enjoying herself when Aurora plays with the wallerbogs. Realizing that she has grown to love Aurora, Maleficent attempts to remove the curse but fails, because there is no power on Earth that can lift it, but True Love's Kiss. Later, Aurora questions why Maleficent is the only fairy who does not fly. Reluctantly, Maleficent tells Aurora that her wings were stolen from her and seeing that she is distraught, Aurora attempts to comfort her, but Maleficent is inconsolable and walks away. On the day before her sixteenth birthday, Aurora decides that she wishes to live in the Moors with Maleficent and the other fairies, maintaining this wish even after being warned by that there is evil in the world that she cannot protect her from. Nonetheless, Maleficent allows Aurora to live in the Moors, hoping that it will undo the spell since she will be far away from any spinning wheels. However, Aurora inadvertently learns about her true parentage and that Maleficent is the "evil fairy" who cursed her from the pixies. Heartbroken, Aurora runs away to her father's castle. An ashamed Maleficent orders Diaval to find Prince Phillip who had previously met and fell in love with Aurora in the forest and although she does not believe that True Love exists, which she had discussed earlier with Diaval, she sees that Phillip may be her only hope to save Aurora. Maleficent locates Phillip and places him into a sleeping trance and transforms Diaval into a horse to deliver Phillip to the castle. Unfortunately, Maleficent is too late as the curse takes effect and Aurora is lured to the dungeon of the castle where she pricks her finger on the spindle of a reformed spinning wheel and falls into her eternal slumber. The Final Battle Between the Forces of Good and Evil With peace finally restored between the two kingdoms, Maleficent demolishes the wall of thorns as the barrier is no longer needed. She passes her crown to Aurora, making her Queen of both the human kingdom and the Moors, unifying the kingdoms forever. Maleficent then happily flies through the skies with Diaval by her side. Her Real Story Everyone believes that Maleficent is pure evil, that she represents all that is evil, but they don't know the true story. Maleficent was once a benevolent pure young woman who would stop at nothing to guard the Moors and its inhabitants from harm. However, after her closest childhood friend and lover, Stefan, betrayed her by severing her precious wings, Maleficent's pure heart began to darken and eventually turned to stone. Becoming the Evil Queen of the Moors, Maleficent is a shadow of her former self, striking fear into the hearts of all, even those closest to her. She is sadistic and merciless, which she proves when she mercilessly places a sleeping spell on Stefan's baby daughter, Aurora, that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, leaving Stefan's castle with a sadistic laugh at the sweet revenge she just attained. She enjoys watching Stefan plead for his young daughter's life. During the final battle, Maleficent willingly allows Stefan to fall to his death, proving that she never forgave him for his betrayal despite regaining her wings and coldly stands over his body after his tragic demise. Despite her dark side, Maleficent still possesses traits from her good side. This is proven by her relationship with Diaval and Aurora. Although sometimes irritated with him, Maleficent openly shows that she does care for Diaval a great deal, saving his life twice. The first time from a farmer and the second time from Stefan's men. Maleficent's relationship with Aurora is that of a mother/ daughter relationship. At first, Maleficent despises Aurora, even trying to frighten her when she was a baby, to no avail. Despite her hatred of the child, Maleficent reluctantly begins to watch over and secretly raise the young girl from afar. During their first encounter, Maleficent is less vicious, softening from her experiences with Aurora. During her time with the princess, Maleficent begins to transform back into the woman she used to be, finding her happiness again. When she comes to realize that she has love Aurora, Maleficent tries valiantly to save her from the curse and eventually discovers that True Love does indeed exist though when she included that the curse could only be lifted by True Love's Kiss, she believed that True Love did not exist, because of Stefan's treachery. In the end, Maleficent's stone heart turns pure once again, which is due to Aurora's own purity and innocence. Powers and abilities *When she uses her powers to do something good her magic manifest as gold, but when she uses her powers to do something evil, her powers manifest as green. **'Gold Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent can manipulate any matter with her mind/magical powers. For example, when Maleficent is a young girl, she has two dolls dance together while floating in the air. ***'Atmokinesis:' Maleficent can control and manipulate weather. An example of this ability is when she creates a downpour in the cottage. ***'Transfiguration:' Maleficent can magically transform others (objects, people, animals, etc.), both shape and form. An example of this ability is when her wings are severed, she has difficultly walking and transforms a simple twig into a staff to help her walk. She also constantly transforms Diaval into many different forms (such as a raven, human, wolf, horse, dragon and a crow-bear hybridMaleficent Mistress of Evil movie ). ***'Chlorokinesis:' As a child, Maleficent discovers a broken tree branch in her home and closes her fingers around it and it magically heals. ***'Spell Casting:' Maleficent possesses the ability to cast spells. She places Aurora and later Prince Phillip into a sleeping trance, which causes them to fall into a deep sleep and their unconscious bodies to levitate in the air. ***'Healing: '''Maleficent possesses the ability to heal any wound and injury. ***'Telepathy/Clairvoyance:' Maleficent possesses the ability to read minds and sense the presence of others, as well as project and broadcast thoughts into others. ***'Hypnosis:' Maleficent possesses the ability to manipulate the minds of others. **'Green Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent used this ability when she knocked the Pixies away and made them fall into a box. She also used this ability to throw Stefan's soldiers around. ***'Teleportation: Maleficent can teleport herself and others. ***'''Atmokinesis: When Maleficent realized that Stefan had taken her wings with the purpose of becoming king, she caused a strong thunderstorm then returned to the Moors, and the weather began to darken. ***'Chlorokinesis:' To protect the Moors, Maleficent used her magic to create a large Wall of Thorns. When the human kingdom's army attempted to destroy the Wall of Thorns, she magically controlled the thorns and defeated them. ***'Spell Casting/Curse Inducement: '''When Maleficent found out that King Stefan's daughter was having a christening, she bestowed a curse upon the baby that will cause her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like-death before sunset on her 16th birthday. ***'Terrakinesis: When walking back to the moors in anger, she was walking through a passage with walls of rock that began to dismantle as she walked by. *'''Superhuman Strength: She is able to lift a fully grown man with ease, to tackle through an army and mortally wound King Henry with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability and Endurance: '''She is able to function normally even while badly hurt. *'Wings/Flight:' She is able to fly with her strong wings and fly with incredible speed. With her large wings she can also use them for offensive and defensive purposes in battle, being able to swat away and disarm men with little effort. The greatest feats of her wings are shown during the battle for the Moors; with effort, she used her powerful wings to generate immense air currents, with enough force and pressure to topple and send a dozen men flying. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' She can heal from any injuries much faster than humans would, and heal from the burn of iron faster than any other fairy. She also was able to reattach her wings, even though it has been roughly 17 years since they were cut off. *'Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality: Like all fairies, Maleficent does not seem to possess a life span at all, as such, she's unable to wither or die by natural means, thus her aging is permanently halted when she reached maturity, retaining the youth and vitality of a woman in her prime, this was shown when she kept her youth to the present age of 50, decades after King Stefan's betrayal. As long as she isn't killed, she is able to live forever. Relationships *Maleficent and Stefan' Maleficent and Stefan were once best friends, lovers, then later enemies after Stefan betrayed Maleficent and stole her wings. *'Maleficent and Aurora' Maleficent and Aurora are extremely close, resembling a mother and daughter relationship. Despite the fact Maleficent didn't like Aurora at first, they began having a closer bond, as Maleficent tearfully apologizes to her after she fell into the sleep -like death. Maleficent kissed her on her head, and because it was true loves kiss, Aurora was awakened. *'Maleficent and Diaval Maleficent and Diaval have been together for 21 years now. 'After saving his life, Diaval promises Maleficent to be his humble servant as a gratitude. Throughout the years they've become close friends. Gallery Go to Maleficent/Gallery Quotes "''Aurora, there is an evil in this world. And I cannot protect you from it." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- "I will not ask your forgiveness. Because what I’ve done to you is unforgivable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge... Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart... And now I’ve lost you forever. I swear, no harm will come to you, as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- Trivia *In Maleficent she is good but in Sleeping Beauty she is evil, and also is the main antagonist. * Angelina Jolie gets the part of Maleficent in Disney's live action movie, Maleficent. * In Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent died at the end. But in the Maleficent movie King Stefan is the one who died. * The main villain in Sleeping Beauty is Maleficent, but after verification, in Maleficent movie it's proven that King Stefan is the main villain. ** In Sleeping Beauty, King Stefan and Maleficent only met when she places a curse on the newborn princess Aurora. Also, Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty said that when Princess Aurora pricks her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle on her sixteenth birthday, she will die. In theMaleficent movie, Maleficent said that Princess Aurora will fall into a "sleep like death". * In Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent doesn't have wings. However, in Maleficent, she has wings, but King Stefan stole them from her in order to become King. Maleficent's wings eventually return to her near the end of the film. *In Kingdom Hearts series, she is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee, who also voiced Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's evil stepmother, the Evil Queen Grimhilde and the Witch, Snow White's evil stepmother, Mrs. Turner, Wanda, and Anti-Wanda in The Fairly Odd Parents, Principal Decerto in American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007), and Dorothea the Dragon Ghost in Danny Phantom (2004-2007). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creatures Category:Fairies Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Royals Category:Dragons